The Corpse Bride finds her Groom
by thesituation016
Summary: Emily/OC. Can two broken hearts mend each other. Pure fluff. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

The Corpse Bride Finds her Groom

James walked through the forest quietly as the full moon shinned over head. He stopped next to a tree and stared out over a clearing in the woods. His long hair was pulled back into a low ponytail that flowed in the breeze. He ran a skeletal hand through it as he tried to smooth it back down. With a deep sigh he focused on the stars. All of the sudden a shooting star streaked across the night sky.

_'I wish…' _He thought to himself. _'I wish I had someone to share my after life with.'_

James was dead, had been for quite a while in fact, and unfortunately had died before he had found love. He had been shot by his younger brother for his birth right when he was twenty six and his brother was twenty one.

He actually had forgiven his brother a long time ago; in fact he was kind of thankful to him. His life had been nothing but doing as he was told by his snobbish parents. All the expectations they had for him were not what he wanted, but he still wished he had had gotten the chance to find love. Now that he was dead he spent most of his time in the land of the living since he was an unhappy soul he was allowed to wonder the earth.

He settled against the tree and slid down until he was sitting. Watching the moon he noticed something crossing it. It was a flock of butterflies that started to descend into the clearing and slowly formed into a beautiful young lady wearing a wedding dress and veil. She stood for a moment before crumpling to the ground and covering her face with her hands. Soft sobs filled the air as her shoulders shook.

He sat frozen against the tree not sure what he was supposed to do. After an inner debate he slowly approached her being careful not to startle her. She had her back to him so she didn't notice him until he spoke.

"Excuse me are you okay?" James asked.

_'She's crying you idiot, of course she's not okay.' _James thought angrily to himself as the girl whirled around obviously startled by his sudden appearance.

They both stared at each other taking in their appearances. All he could think was how beautiful she was with her bright eyes, full lips, and other dainty features. She was gorgeous even though she was obviously deeply depressed. Her gaze went from his hair down to his empty right eye socket to the blood stained hole where his heart was then stopped at his skeletal hand that was held out to her. It was obvious that the young lady was dead as well as she placed her own skeletal hand in his. He helped her to her feet and offered her a small smile.

"My name is James." He said as he bowed and lightly kissed the back of her hand.

"I'm Emily." She replied with a sad smile.

"May I ask why you were crying?" James asked and was surprised when she started to cry anew. He riffled through his suit jacket until he found a handkerchief and held it out to her.

"Thank you." She said as she took it a dabbed her tears away.

"You don't have to tell me if it causes you too much sadness." James said kindly.

"Thank you." Emily said again gratefully. She wasn't quite ready to talk about Victor just yet.

"Is there somewhere I can take you?" James asked.

"I guess I should return to the land of the dead." She said sadly as she gazed up at the moon.

"I'll come with you. I haven't been there in a long time." James said as he offered her his arm. She took it with a smile as they returned home.


	2. Chapter 2

James smiled and greeted his friends as he escorted Emily into the bar. Skeletons in various forms of decay crowd around tables and a piano, all drinking having a good time, a few are the "happy drunk" stage. James takes Emily to a side table away from the center of all of the chaos. A few of the crowd around them look on, pints in hand.

"Would you like anything?" James asked, but Emily shook her head no.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you die?" Emily asked.

"My younger brother shot me so he could inherit the family fortune." James said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Emily rushed to say.

"Don't be. He saved me from a horribly boring life. My parents were very controlling and I was miserable." James said then smiled. "I know it sounds weird, but the day I died I truly came alive I think."

"That sounds nice." Emily said. "But why did you stay above?"

"I never found love before I died and I regretted in deeply." James explained.

"I'm so sorry, I know how you feel." Emily said with a sad smile as they were overtaken by a comfortable silence.

"So may I ask how you died?" James asked breaking the silence. Emily sighed sadly and for a moment he thought she wouldn't go on.

"I was engaged once, but my parents didn't approve. In my foolishness I agreed to meet the man I thought I loved under an old oak tree. He killed me for my dowry and I was trapped there for a long time waiting for someone to release me." Emily said.

"How did you get out?" James asked.

Emily hesitated, but decided that she would rather him hear it from her than from the local gossip. As she told him it became easier to talk about, he seemed to understand what she went through. He took hold of her hand half way through the story encouraging her on until she was done.

"What was his name? The man who…" James trailed off.

"Lord Barkis Bittern." Emily spat out.

As soon as she said his name James's hand tightened over hers and his whole being became tense. His eye and socket went wide as he stared at Emily.

"James are you okay?" Emily asked in concern. James shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Emily I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry." James said as he took her hands in both of his.

"James, why are you apologizing? What's wrong?" Emily asked feeling a little scared.

"Maybe I should have fully introduced myself." James said not meeting her eyes. "My name is James Bittern. Barkis was my brother, the one who shot me, the one who killed you. I'm so sorry."

"Please don't apologize." Emily said. "You had no more control over what happened to me that you did what happened to yourself."

"If I may ask what happened to my brother?" James asked.

"He was taken to where the less honorable of out kind go. We are not allowed to see him." Emily said as James nodded.

"Good, I'm glad he is where he can cause no more trouble." James said.

"Hey Emily, how's about a song?" Bonejangles asked as he walked up to their table.

"I'd love to." Emily said with a smile.

"How about you, James? Been a while since we heard your violin." The skeleton said.

"If the lady does not object." James said as he held out his hand to Emily.

"Not at all." Emily replied with a smile as he escorted her to the stage and picked up a violin for himself.

"What would you like to sing, Emily?" James asked as he tuned.

"Memory." Emily said with a smile.

James started the introduction and soon Emily began to sing.

_ Daylight__  
__See the dew on the sunflower__  
__And a rose that is fading__  
__Roses wither away__  
__Like the sunflower__  
__I yearn to turn my face to the dawn__  
__I am waiting for the day . . .___

_Midnight__  
__Not a sound from the pavement__  
__Has the moon lost her memory?__  
__She is smiling alone__  
__In the lamplight__  
__The withered leaves collect at my feet__  
__And the wind begins to moan_

James watched as Emily sang and danced across the stage. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen and if his heart was still beating he was sure it would have been beating a little faster._  
__Memory__  
__All alone in the moonlight__  
__I can smile at the old days__  
__I was beautiful then__  
__I remember the time I knew what happiness was__  
__Let the memory live again___

_Every streetlamp__  
__Seems to beat a fatalistic warning__  
__Someone mutters__  
__And the streetlamp gutters__  
__And soon it will be morning___

_Daylight__  
__I must wait for the sunrise__  
__I must think of a new life__  
__And I mustn't give in__  
__When the dawn comes__  
__Tonight will be a memory too__  
__And a new day will begin_

Emily watched as James played. His fingers skillfully dancing across the strings as he coaxed the beautiful melody forth. It flowed freely across the room makinf Emily swell with happiness.__

_Burnt out ends of smoky days__  
__The stale cold smell of morning__  
__The streetlamp dies, another night is over__  
__Another day is dawning___

_Touch me__  
__It's so easy to leave me__  
__All alone with the memory__  
__Of my days in the sun__  
__If you touch me__  
__You'll understand what happiness is___

_Look__  
__A new day has begun__  
_

Some where along in the song Emily and James's eyes met, both of them smiling at each other as they approached each other and held their hands together.

"How about a walk?" James asked.

"I'd love to." Emily said as James tucked her hand into the crook of his arm.


	3. Chapter 3

They took the path up to the scenic over look. They sat on a bench hand in hand as they looked over the land of the dead. Every once in a while they would sneak glances at each other and when their eyes met they'd both blush and look away.

"I always love coming up here. The view takes my breath away." Emily said as she stood up and walked to the edge, then giggled softly to herself. "I mean ii would if I had any breath."

"It is a lovely sight, but not the most lovely I've seen." James said as he stood and took both of her hands in his. "Emily, I know we've just met, but I've never been so sure of anything else in my life. I love you Emily."

Emily gasped lightly and smiled up at James who slowly pulled her into his arms.

"I love you too James." Emily said as James leaned down and kissed her. They pulled apart and rested their foreheads against each other.

"Emily, will you marry me?" James asked opening his eyes to stare into her.

"Yes, yes I'll marry you James." Emily said and James lifted her into the air as he spun her around in happiness. They laughed happily as they raced into the streets and told everyone the joyous news.

The wedding was a glorious affair that out shined anything anyone on the land of the dead had seen in a long time and this time both the groom and bride lived happily ever after.


End file.
